Unexpected Results
by Quietus
Summary: This is my first Even Stevens fic, R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Evan Stevens. Nope.  
  
A/N: This is my first Even Stevens fanfic, read, enjoy, reply !Louis and Twitty do something that will change their lives forever. read more to find out!  
  
Unexpected Results  
  
Ren looked in the mirror at herself and smiled.  
  
"Ahh, another wonderful day of school." She said to herself. It wasn't easy being a straight A student, but somehow she managed it.  
  
Taking a peek into Louis's messy room, she started downstairs. Lately, Louis hadn't been messing up anything, or trying to get out of PE at school, or bugging her.it was wonderful!  
  
"Hey mom, I'm going to school. Bye." She started to walk out the door.  
  
"Oh, honey, have you seen your brother?" Mrs. Stevens asked.  
  
"Louis? No, he must be at school already."  
  
'That's strange.Louis already at school? Maybe he's up to another one of his schemes.'Ren thought.  
  
(At school)  
  
Louis quickly placed the chewing gum onto the bottom of the machine.  
  
"It's perfect!" Twitty exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, just another one of my brilliant schemes." Louis said modestly. This was his best idea yet.building a time machine so that they could go back to last summer! Though it wasn't much, just a big cardboard box with an umbrella on top, an old washing machine in the back, a flashlight attached to the side, and a firework to get it all started. And all of it was packed into the janitor's closet.  
  
"Dude, schools about to start, we better get going."  
  
"Sure thing, I've just gotta make sure no ones coming." Louis opened the door and stuck his head out. The halls were almost empty, except for Ren and a couple of other...wait, Ren?!  
  
Ren strode down the empty hall to Principals Wexlers office. She stopped when she saw the door to the janitor's closet close.  
  
Something was up. Ren walked over to the closet and put her hand on the handle.  
  
Louis and Twitty entered the 'time machine', turned a couple of gadgets, and prepared to take off. If they could make it in time.  
  
Ren slowly opened the door.  
  
There was a flash of light. Ren screamed. Louis and Twitty closed their eyes to the bright light. Would the time machine work?  
  
Ren fell to her knees onto the grass outside the school. Louis and Twitty landed beside her, both screaming.  
  
"LOUIS! What did you DO?" Ren screamed.  
  
"Uh. Well, Twitty and me were making a time machine, and well, I guess you walked in on us when we were going back in time.and here we are." Louis stammered.  
  
"A time machine? Who's bright idea was it to build a time machine?" Ren asked angrily.  
  
"Mine." Louis said.  
  
"I KNEW you were up to something." Ren replied.  
  
"Um guys, I hate to interrupt, but, look over there!" Twitty remarked.  
  
Louis, Twitty, and Ren all turned around. Standing behind them was Louis and Princible Wexler!  
  
"Hey, but- who's that guy?" Louis said.  
  
"Hey dude, maybe that's you in the past!" Twitty said.  
  
"Dude, I didn't go to this school in the past!" Louis said.  
  
"Sssshh! You might hear you, or they, or somebody! We better hide!" Ren whispered. They all crept behind some bushes to listen to what the 'past' Louis was saying to Principal Wexler.  
  
"Aah, Louis, it's a shame your sister couldn't be more like you. Top in all your classes, straight A student, and my personal assistant."  
  
Ren looked confused as she listened to this conversation. 'What the heck is going on?' she thought.  
  
"Well, sir. Not all people can be as committed to school as me." Said the past Louis.  
  
Louis looked like he was going to puke as he listened to himself. This definitely wasn't the past. Then what was it? The future? No, he still looked the same, and he was wearing the same clothes he was now.  
  
"Hahaha, good one Stevens. Now where is that trouble-making sister of yours? I think she's due for detention." Princible Wexler said.  
  
Ren turned as white as a sheet. 'Me? In detention? This can't be possible.' She thought.  
  
As Princible Wexler and the past Louis moved away, Ren, Louis, and Twitty stepped out from behind the bushes.  
  
"This isn't the past Louis. We must be in an alternate-reality or something." Ren exclaimed.  
  
"This is a nightmare!" Louis said.  
  
"What are we gonna do? We don't have a time machine anymore." Twitty said.  
  
"Well, can't you guys build another one?" Ren asked.  
  
"It took us at least two weeks to build the one that took us here." Said Louis.  
  
"Oh, great. Now we're stuck here for two weeks." Ren said.  
  
"Don't look now, Ren, but here comes Ren!" Louis said. The group moved behind the bushes again. Ruby and the 'past' Ren started to talk.  
  
"Dude, did you see the look on Wexlers face when we dumped that pudding on him?" Ruby said.  
  
"Yeah, totally cool. I still think we could have used that pudding." Said the past Ren.  
  
" You're probably right. Oh look, here comes that hottie Tom."  
  
"Oh, I hope he asks me out to that upcoming dance!" said the past Ren, fixing her hair.  
  
Ren actually turned yellow at this remark. Twitty and Louis tried not to laugh.  
  
Tom and the past Louis walked up to the table that Ren and Ruby were sitting at.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Tom asked casually.  
  
" Yeah, what's up?" asked the past Louis.  
  
"Look, if you wan to be cool, like me, you gotta act casual. Got it, pal?" said Tom to Louis.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say friend."  
  
Now it was Twitty and Ren laughing at Louis, who was trying not to jump out of the bushes and mutilate Tom.  
  
"So, Tom, do you want to go to the dance with me?" the past Ruby asked. Both girls stared dazzled at Tom.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I have like, five other dates, and I can't take to many girls, you know?" said Tom.  
  
"Oh, we know Tom. You're a very busy man. We wouldn't want to mess up your schedule." Said Ren understandingly.  
  
Twitty, Ren, and Louis stayed behind the bushes until the final bell rang.  
  
"Where are we supposed to go? We can't stay here for the night!" said Louis.  
  
"Well, were going to have to. There's no place we can go." Said Ren.  
  
Hours past as they tried to fall asleep. Would they ever get home?  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it? Was it confusing? Reply please! (: 


End file.
